Happiness
by Platymikey
Summary: (Contains FRENDER fluff) Bender reflects on the way he and Fry got together in the first place. One-Shot.


Leela, Leela, Leela!

That's all that ever came out of that stupid meatbag's mouth. I used to put up with it, believe me, but there's only so much a robot can take. Luckily Fry finally realized what a jerk Leela was to him. He was so hopelessly in love with her that he could never see it until good ol' Bender helped him out. But I never meant for any of this to happen after.

It started out with Fry blabbing about Leela, and how great their date was gonna be that night. I tried to ignore him as much as I could, and giving him subtle messages to shut up by turning the TV up to full volume. I think I just annoyed him, so he left.

He came back that night, his eyes red from crying. He sat down on the couch moped for a bit until I decided to do something about it. I asked him what had happened, and he told me that Leela had said they should take a break for a while. That caught my attention. I don't normally care about others, especially humans, but Fry has always been different for some reason. So I let him complain for what seemed like hours, and I actually listened for most of it. When it seemed like he was going to collapse from exhaustion, he finished by saying he didn't know what to do any more.

Heck, I wasn't even sure what I was supposed to about what he said. So… I'm not exactly sure what made me do it, but I hugged him. He seemed shocked, but hugged back. I let go and told him, with all sincerity, that he deserved better than little miss Cyclops. But since I was kinda acting like a sap, I gave him a slap on the shoulder and told him to man up, then went to bed.

After that, Fry started acting, well, differently. I'm still not exactly sure how to describe it, but now that I think about it, he was acting the way he used to act around Leela, around me. Except, a lot more awkward (which doesn't even seem possible). I'll admit I was always a bit jealous of when Fry gave all his attention to Leela instead of me, Bender. So, I guess I didn't really mind it.

But of course, Leela was now getting jealous of the attention I had been getting from Fry. She started flirting with him again, which made me, well… angry. I was keeping my cool for a couple of days, until she proposed that she and Fry went out for dinner that night. I didn't even stick around to hear Fry's answer; I stormed out of Plant Express and went home. I never understood why I was so mad. I mean, why would Bender care about the stupid meatbag's relationship? But I did for some reason, to the point that I didn't even feel like drinking.

Fry arrived a little while after I got home. I was on the couch with the TV on, but not really paying attention. I guess Fry noticed I didn't have a beer in my hand because he went into the kitchen and got me one. I looked away, hoping he'd get the message. But the oblivious skintube didn't, as usual. He asked me why I left the building. I retorted by asking him if he should be getting ready for his date. Out of the corner of my optics, I could see him smiling softly. He shook his head and told me that he wasn't going on a date. I finally turned back to him.

"What about you and Leela?" I asked.

He shot me that same smile.

"There is no me and Leela, not anymore." He said.

Then I felt it. The most amazing thing in the world. Fry's lips against my metallic mouth. I never realized how badly I wanted that to happen until it actually did. Fry pulled back first, seeing my shocked expression, he actually apologized. Silence fell over us.

Then I started to laugh, realizing what had happened.

"Holy crap! Fry, I think I'm gay for you!" I said, continuing to laugh.

He blinked, and then a smile grew on his face. He started laughing too. We kept doing that for a while, then I slowly stopped, and pulled his head towards mine again. I must have kissed him one hundred times that night. We became a couple after that, a robosexual couple, so I needed to put my manliness aside for him. I didn't mind though.

After that, there was no more Fry and Leela. Just Fry and Bender.

And I couldn't be happier.


End file.
